


Intoxication

by NocturnalCreature



Series: Another Legend of the Sword [3]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCreature/pseuds/NocturnalCreature
Summary: When people fear you, it is the most intoxicating sensation a man can possess... - Vortigern Pendragon





	Intoxication

อาเธอร์ไม่ดื่มไวน์ นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ทุกคนรับรู้ รสนิยมของกษัตริย์หนุ่มไม่ต่างอะไรจากเหล่าทหารและอัศวิน เหล้า เบียร์เป็นที่โปรดปรานมากกว่าเครื่องดื่มรสชาติเจือด้วยผลไม้ นานครั้ง เหล้าหมักจากน้ำผึ้งจะถูกเรียกหาสักที

 

และวันนั้น ผู้นำแห่งคาเมลอตดูจะเงียบผิดปกติ

 

เหล่าอัศวินนั่งล้อมโต๊ะกลมตัวใหญ่ในห้องโถงกำลังพูดคุยเหมือนกับทุกวัน บ้างเอ่ยถึงภารกิจประจำวัน บ้างถกเถียงกันถึงสถานการณ์ในแดนไกลที่อาจกระทบต่อดินแดนของพวกตน

 

มีเพียงผู้มีอำนาจสูงสุดที่นั่งเงียบ ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มมองตรงไปยังประตูห้องโถง ปลายนิ้วไล่ไปตามขอบแก้วเหล้าราวกับเหม่อลอย นานครั้งถึงจะยกขึ้นจิบเพียงเล็กน้อย ไม่ได้ยกดื่มจนหมดและเรียกเติมอย่างเช่นทุกครั้งไป

 

อาเธอร์ให้เหตุผลยามสหายเอ่ยถาม เหล้าหมักจากน้ำผึ้งจะทำให้เมาเร็ว และเขาแค่ต้องการลองอะไรแปลกๆ บ้าง

 

คำตอบนั้นถูกปล่อยผ่าน ไม่มีใครสนใจ และเช่นเดียวกับคนพูด ที่ไม่นานนักจะหายตัวไปเงียบๆ พร้อมกับเหล้าขวดหนึ่งจนกระทั่งรุ่งสาง และกลับมาเป็นอาเธอร์ผู้หยิ่งยโส ช่างเจรจาและเต็มไปด้วยไหวพริบเล่ห์เหลี่ยมเช่นในยามปกติ

 

ไม่มีใครรู้ว่ากษัตริย์หนุ่มไปสถานที่แห่งใด ไม่เคยมีใครเอ่ยถาม ในเมื่อยามเช้าวันถัดไป อาเธอร์ก็กลับมาเป็นอาเธอร์คนเดิม

=======================

เสียงหอบหายใจถี่ดังสลับกับเสียงคำรามในคอ แทรกเสียงเหล็กกระทบกับแผ่นหินและเสียงผิวกายสัมผัสกัน อาเธอร์กัดฟันกรอด ขบเขี้ยวเข้าหากันพร้อมคำรามต่ำ มือรั้งร่างข้างใต้เข้าหารับแรงกระแทกหนักๆ ในขณะที่อีกมือกดศีรษะยุ่งเหยิงลงกับพื้นหินเย็นเฉียบ

 

ไอร้อนจากลมหายใจเผาจนแสบคอ กลิ่นหอมหวานของน้ำผึ้งหมักทำให้กระหายน้ำ แต่ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้ต้องการมันเพื่อดับกระหาย ในเมื่อสิ่งที่ทำให้ร่างกายคลายความบ้าคลั่งนี่อยู่ใต้ร่างของเขา

 

ปลายลิ้นแลบเลียริมฝีปาก คาวเลือดขมปร่าแทรกกลิ่นหอมหวาน กับรสชาติซาบซ่านปลายลิ้น ที่ไม่ได้เกิดจากเหล้ารสหวาน กลิ่นหอมยั่วยวนที่ตนเองยังตัดสินไม่ได้ว่าคืออะไร และก็ยังไม่อาจห้ามใจตนเองไม่ให้แตะต้องไม่ได้

 

แต่อีกความคิดหนึ่งก็บอกตัวเอง ทำไมต้องอดกลั้น ในเมื่อสิ่งทำอีกฝ่ายได้รับ คือการลงโทษที่สาสมกับความโหดร้ายที่เกิดขึ้นกับเขา

 

ชายหนุ่มคว้าลำคอคนด้านล่าง กระชากดึงให้อีกคนขึ้นจากพื้นหินเย็นเฉียบ แผลที่ไหล่กับหลังคอยังคงเต็มไปด้วยเลือด รอยคมเขี้ยวประทับผิวที่ไม่เคยมีบาดแผลอื่นใดก่อนหน้านี้ ยกเว้นรอยฟันเก่าที่บ่า รอยที่ทำให้ความโกรธคุกรุ่นทุกครั้งที่นึกถึง

 

มือออกแรงบีบแน่นขึ้นอีกด้วยความโมโห จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงอึกอักอย่างคนหายใจไม่ออกถึงได้ผ่อนแรงลงเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะกระชากร่างตรงหน้าดันแนบกับผนังเย็นเฉียบแล้วตามทาบทับด้านหลัง ฝังใบหน้าลงบนบ่าอีกข้างที่ยังไม่มีรอยจากคมเขี้ยวของตน

 

กลิ่นเฉพาะของคนตรงหน้าอบอวลไปหมด กลิ่นหอมหวานปนรสขม ราวกับเหล้าหมักด้วยน้ำผึ้ง ช่วยให้ผ่อนคลายแต่ขณะเดียวกันถ้าไม่ระวังก็ทำให้มัวเมาจนไร้สติ

 

หลายครั้งที่ตนเองเริ่มลืมไปแล้วว่าเหตุใดถึงต้องการทำร้ายอีกฝ่าย เหตุใดทุกครั้งที่สัมผัสร่างคนผู้นี้ ความคิดที่จะให้อภัยหรือแม้แต่ความเคารพรักเมื่อสมัยครั้งยังเยาว์วัยถึงได้เลือนหายไป แล้วรอยแผลกับความทรงจำโหดร้ายยามที่ตนเองต้องดิ้นรนท่ามกลางความป่าเถื่อนของสลัมในลอนดิเนี่ยมก็เป็นคำตอบ ถ้าไม่เพราะความกระหายอำนาจที่ไม่ใช่ของตน ถ้าไม่เพราะความทะเยอะทะยานต้องการสิ่งที่ตนเองไม่มีสิทธิครอบครอง

 

ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะความโหดร้ายที่สังหารได้แม้กระทั่งผู้ร่วมสายเลือดของตนเอง

 

_ข้าคงไม่ต้องเจอเรื่องโหดร้ายเช่นนั้น...  
และท่านเองก็ไม่ต้องได้รับการลงทัณฑ์เช่นนี้ ท่านอา..._

 

ใบหน้าครึ้มด้วยไรเคราเกลือกอยู่ตรงซอกคอ หน้าอกกว้างทาบทับแผ่นหลังเล็กกว่าจนแทบสนิท ร่างของอีกคนร้อนผ่าว ต่างจากแผ่นหินเย็นเฉียบด้านหน้า ชายหนุ่มหลับตาลง สูดกลิ่นหอมหวานนั่นเข้าไปอีกครั้งและอีกครั้ง รู้สึกถึงความต้องการของตัวเองที่เพิ่มมากขึ้น เช่นเดียวกับความบ้าคลั่งที่ก่อตัว อาเธอร์ละปลายจมูกไปตามสันกราม สัมผัสผิวแก้มแดงช้ำเพราะมือของตนก่อนหน้านี้ จูบละราวกับรักใคร่เอ็นดู

 

ทว่าอีกฝ่ายกลับหันหน้าหนี หลบสัมผัสนั้นราวกับรังเกียจ

 

ชายหนุ่มกระชากใบหน้านั้นให้เงยแหงน กระแทกร่างดันอีกคนเข้าหาผนังจนกระทั่งไม่มีช่องว่างอื่นให้สอดแทรก พร้อมกับส่งเสียงคำรามต่ำในลำคอเป็นเชิงปราม

 

กับผู้อื่นที่ต่ำกว่า แม้กระทั่งอัลฟ่าที่ไม่อาจเทียบเท่าสายเลือดเพนดรากอนยังต้องยอมสยบให้กับเขา แต่คนตรงหน้าที่เป็นเพียงโอเมก้ากลับแสดงท่าทีแตกต่าง ไม่แม้แต่จะยอมรับชะตากรรม กลับขัดขืนแม้จะถูกกระทำด้วยความรุนแรงแค่ไหนก็ตาม

 

_สายเลือดเพนดรากอน ไม่ว่าตกในสถานการณ์แบบไหน ก็ยังโดดเด่นกว่าผู้อื่น_

 

กษัตริย์หนุ่มแสยะยิ้ม เขามีเวลาอีกนาน จนกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะยอมเอ่ยปากอ้อนวอนขอให้เขายกโทษให้ จนกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรู้สำนึกถึงบาปที่ได้กระทำลงไปทั้งหมด จนกว่าความสิ้นหวังจะแทนที่ในแววตาอันแสนเย่อหยิ่งนี่

 

จนกว่าร่างกายอันน่าปรารถนานี้จะแหลกสลายด้วยฝีมือของเขา และเขาจะเป็นคนชุบชีวิตอีกคนขึ้นมาใหม่ เพื่อที่จะทำลายให้จิตวิญญาณนี้ไม่เหลือศักดิ์ศรีใดอีก

 

ให้ร่ายกายนี้ถวิลหาสัมผัสของเขาเพียงคนเดียว…

 

"อย่าหวาดกลัวไปเลยท่านอา…" ชายหนุ่มบดขยี้ริมฝีปากลงบนหลังคอ เลือดไหลซึมจากรอยแผลใหม่ลงมาตามแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่า เสียงร้องประท้วงแผ่วในลำคอจากร่างตรงหน้าเบาจนแทบจับไม่ได้ แต่ความแนบชิดกับโสตประสาทที่ดีกว่าปกติก็ทำให้เขาได้ยินชัดเจน

 

"I promise, I won't hurt you…" สะโพกกระแทกเข้าหา รุนแรงจนเสียงประท้วงดังกว่าเดิม อาเธอร์หัวเราะ เสียงราวกับสิงโตคำรามแผ่วในลำคอ ร่างที่ถูกทาบทับสั่นสะท้าน กลิ่นกายหอมหวานผิดแปลกกว่าปกติบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังหวาดกลัว กษัตริย์หนุ่มซบใบหน้า ละหนวดเคราแข็งกับผิวแก้มแดงช้ำ เสียงต่ำพร่ากระซิบแผ่วข้างใบหู

 

"…not much…"

=======================


End file.
